


Seemingly Partly Lonely At Undyne’s New Year’s Eve Party

by HmmYes_frogs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of swearing, A good portion of the characters are only mentioned, Asgore is sweet and lonely, Gen, I’m not sure if I should add more tags, I’m not sure if the previous tag is necessary, Only like 3 or 4 times tho, Papyrus (Undertale) Has Issues, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Papyrus Is sad boi, Platonic papsgore, Sad Papyrus, Toriel can be a bitch, Uhmm mentions of alcohol?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmYes_frogs/pseuds/HmmYes_frogs
Summary: Papyrus thinks about his life at Undyne’s new year’s party.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Seemingly Partly Lonely At Undyne’s New Year’s Eve Party

We have been on the surface for nearly three years now. Everyone was happy, Undyne was happy, Alphys was happy, Toriel was happy, Asgore was a step away from being happy but sadly not quite there yet, Frisk is happy but most importantly, Sans was happy. Sans was so happy and it meant the entire world to me.

Frisk has promised to Sans to not RESET anymore. I was as surprised as him that Frisk has kept their promise so far, not that Frisk or Sans know that I know about RESETs nor told me about it, I heard them talk about it in the living room one night.

Sans and (almost) everyone may be happy but the thing is, I am not. I used to think that no more RESETs would be fantastic, but it’s not. I can never be sure of anything anymore, what if someone dies. _What if Sans dies_? Now that I don’t have a script to follow what Am i supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? I’ve lived through so many years of RESETs it feels like I have forgotten who I am ~~I **have** forgotten who I am~~. After all everyday of my life used to be written in a metaphorical book of a story that doesn’t seem able to find itself a happy ending.

Yet now here I am at this "new year’s party" that has been thrown by Undyne. If there’s one of the things that I particularly hate about no more RESETs are how many parties Undyne has been throwing. I just hate being in a house crowded with monsters and some occasional humans (normally friends of Frisk). I just don’t get what’s fun about being in a room filled with drunk people and loud music. ~~Or being in a crowded room yet feeling so lonely.~~

Contrarily to popular belief I don’t actually like when things are loud, I prefer doing more quiet activities, like hanging out with Flowey. Flowey doesn’t like when I talk loudly so I always speak with a calmer and less overwhelming voice when I’m with him, and I’d be lying if I said that my metaphorical throat doesn’t hurt from always talking like I am outside in a blizzard stopping people from hearing me properly unless I basically shout. I wonder what he would’ve done if he was here. ~~He probably would’ve attempted to kill~~ ~~someone~~. Oh how much I miss Flowey. It’s been nearly 3 years since I have last seen him, nearly 3 years since I havelast seen my best friend.I miss being able to be myself around someone. Well at least I have Asgore now. When me, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Toriel, Frisk and Asgore still all lived in the same house because the human government was still trying to figure out what to do with monsters, I had started helping Asgore watering the plants. It was a mutual routine for the both of us to silently water the plants together for 2 weeks.

That was until I had accidentally knocked over a flower pot containing violets, the cheap céramiquepot shattered on the ground as a few shards cut Asgore’s bare feet(paws?) making them bleed. I had immediately apologized and quickly ran to the kitchen to get a wet towel, once I had gotten back handing him the wet towel while apologizing for my clumsiness a second time he simply gave me a soft smile and chuckled as softly.

"It’s fine Papyrus." He had said as he grabbed the wet towel.

" _Are- are you sure?_ "

"Of course, everyone makes mistake after all." After saying that he had went to sit on a chair to clean up the little bits of blood on his feet(paws?).

[author’s note : Jesus christ this scene is so weird I’m so sorry you had to read that]

Ever since that day we had started talking while watering the plants. That continued going on for 1 month and 1 week before the humans (with the help of Frisk) had concluded that peace between humans and monsters was the best option. All monsters got their own houses.

Undyne and Alphys decided to live together in the same house. Toriel took Frisk with her. Me and Sans of course decided to share the same house. The problem with that is that it left Asgore to live alone, not that he was the only monster who was gonna live alone but during the few weeks that we had been watering the plants together we had grown to be rather good friends which had never happened in a timeline before, Frisk would always RESET 2 or 3 days after reaching the surface. Which is why I asked Sans if Asgore could live with us (after asking Asgore if he would be fine with it first of course). Sans accepted to let the lonely monster have some room in the house that was soon to be our own. I remember the genuine happiness and excitement I had felt when he accepted, I had immediately went to tell Asgore the good news. He had seemed as happy as I was.

Well of course having Asgore live at me and Sans’ house has it’s problems.

Like when Toriel visits Sans.

Toriel still hasn’t forgiven Asgore which has always made me feel some sort of rage deep down. Not only she literally left her job for centuries, she also was angry at her ex husband for not giving up like she did. ~~No wonder Sans and her are friends, they both share a strong love for slacking off~~. Every time she comes to visit Sans whatever the reason is she always ends up losing her poorly controlled temper and getting angry at Asgore. After a few times of that happening me and Sans agreed that he will tell me if Toriel is coming so thatme and Asgore can go for a walk or just hang out in the park nearby our house while he and Toriel have fun together. Probably just telling each other awful puns and knock knock jokes for hours while cooking overly sweet pastries.

Unfortunately for me Asgore is staying at home tonight. He knew that Toriel was inevitably coming (which she did) and with what she had told him last time they were both at the same party he decided it was for the best to stay home. So now I’m here standing alone in a corner at Undyne’s new year party thinking about my friends that aren’t here. It’s not that I don’t like being with other people than Flowey or Asgore, I also like being around Sans but right now Sans is talking with Toriel and Frisk and I’d rather stay away from Toriel. I also know that even if Sans wasn’t around Toriel than he’d be around other monsters, and if other monsters were with Sans it would be because they would want to be with Sans, not me. So I decided that it would be better if I left Sans alone for tonight. ~~He must already have enough of me everyday of his life~~. I also like to be with Undyne but she is talking with Alphys and I don’t think an explanation to why I’m leaving her alone right now is needed. Doggo could be nice to talk to, I haven’t talked to him in a while but _of course_ he’s talking to someone else. Nobody’s coming to talk to me which definitely probably means that nobody wants or need to talk to me. I mean, can I blame them? I wouldn’t talk to me if I were them. This is a reason why I hate parties, I always somehow end up being lonely despite how many monsters or humans there are.

Gosh I wish I hadn’t made it a part of my 'The great Papyrus' persona to like parties. Yet I had to, 'The great Papyrus' is very extroverted and likes being around as many people as possible so he can make more great and cool friends, but the thing is I’m not 'The great Papyrus'. I’m Papyrus the loser that will never achieve anything great and that almost nobody likes. I’m Sans’ brother. I’m nothing. Only 1 other living being actually knows Papyrus, the rest only knows 'The great Papyrus'. Some people and monsters like 'The great Papyrus' and some don’t but for all I know none of them would like me, Papyrus. I’m not sure when I started referring to 'The great Papyrus' as someone else but I know that now 'The great Papyrus' and I are different people.

I down the rest of the beer in my cup. It’s almost midnight, soon I’ll be able to finally leave this party. I just really can’t wait to get out of here, I have a headache and I already know that Sans is going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow mo-

My thoughts were cut off by Undyne’s shouts.

"THE COUNTDOWN STARTS NOW PUNKS!" She shouted as everyone turned their heads towards her and starting counting down.

 **"30!"** 'Here we go...' I thought to myself as I started shouting in sync with the rest.

" **29!** " 'My throat already hurts.'

" **28!** " 'Oh, I see Sans-'

" **27!** " '-he’s sitting in the stairs.'

" **26!** " 'I also see Undyne'

" **25!** " 'and Alphys'

" **24!** " 'and Toriel'

" **23!** " 'and Frisk'

" **22!** " 'and Doggo'

" **21!** " 'and MK'

" **20!** " 'and Mettaton.'

" **19!** " 'Is the countdown necessary?'

" **18!** " 'Jeez my throat hurts more.'

" **17!** " 'I hate this.'

" **16!** " 'Can I stop thinking?'

" **15!** " 'Shut up brain.'

" **14!** " 'Wait I don’t have one.'

" **13!** " 'I shouldn’t have came.'

" **12!** " 'Toriel is waving her arms.'

" **11!** " 'why’s she waving them?'

" **10!** " 'Gosh do I hate Toriel.

" **9!** " 'Oh, almost there.'

" **8!** " '’Can’t wait for this to be over.'

" **7!** " 'Oh the music stopped,'

" **6!** " 'I didn’t realize.'

" **5!** " 'Fuck, when’s this gonna be over?'

" **4!** " 'Almost there.'

" **3!** " 'Almost there.'

" **2!** " 'Almost there.'

" **1!** " 'Finally.'

" **0!** " 'Thank fuck.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I promised myself to make something for the new year but today I literally forgot it was new year’s until 2 hours ago so I made this in a rush. Sorry for any mistakes I might’ve made!
> 
> And not to forget, happy new year everyone! I hope that 2021 will be a better year than 2020 and I also hope 2020 wasn’t too rough on you guys! Infinite thanks to all the amazing people who helped fight the covid 19! :D
> 
> But if there’s an idiot here who think that wearing a mask is taking away your rights then all I have to tell you is to go fuck yourself!


End file.
